keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Miriri
Miriri '''(ミリリ) is a fan character in the series Keroro gunso. She's a '''Corporal (伍長 Gochō) of the Tsukiki Platoon. Character Miriri is most well known for her ability to be able to see and speak to those who have past on. In fact, she can barely go anywhere without being seen having one or several orbs floating around her. Also no matter where Miriri goes she always runs into spirits which can lead into trouble in one way or another, and since usually no one else sees them, often times people think Miriri is crazy when it looks like she's talking to nothing but empty air or a wall. She hates when people think or says she's crazy, it's one of her major pet peeves. All though most are deterred by the fact she is surrounded by the dead all the time or to some a crazy weirdo, Miriri is actually a very kind and caring person when you get to know her and a loyal friend to those close to her, though she tends to hide her true self from others in fear of getting ridiculed. This is why Miriri acts so awkward and is normally pretty quiet around those she first meets, and to tell the truth she's not really one to talk it up either, except with the spirits that visit her from time to time. Miriri feels more comfortable talking to them then people who are alive because she has been hurt many times in the past by others and because of this she is also not very trusting of people, especially those who have what she calls a "strange aura" around them( like Kururu ). Though when there is a serious situation she is not afraid to speak up and voice her opinion on the matter. She can also be a bit of a cults at times and this even affects her powers to point, like she'll try to pass through wall which she can normally do with ease, but instead ends up slamming right into it, though this is mostly likely just to do with her inexperience at controlling her abilities then the klutzy curse that she sometimes thinks and blames it on. She can also be a bit of a prankster sometimes, suddenly appearing in front of someone through a wall or the floor scaring/surprising them, though after which she sincerely apologizes for her actions. Miriri enjoys nature and when stressed or generally feeling down will head out and relax in field, forest, where ever nature is abode. She also likes to collect any strange and/or unusual rocks or crystals she finds when she goes out on her little adventures. Miriri will also sometimes listen to music from time to time and depending on her mood will listen to mostly either listen to new age music or rock n' roll. Appearance Miriri has a combination of a sea green and a light blue making up the color of her skin. Her eyes are a deep turquoise blue. She also has two pink oval-shaped marks on each of her cheeks that resemble blush. She usually always wears her golden orange fingerless gloves and her similarly colored hat which also has a fuzzy yellow button on top with a light sky blue ribbon hanging off from it that drifts down behind her and is almost as long as Miriri is high. This hat was originally her moms who gave it to her before she went off into the Keron Army Academy and to this day it is still a little to big for her head, always drooping down a bit in the front and quite a bit in the back. Her symbol which is both on her hat and belly is a purple right-facing crescent moon with a yellow 4-pointed star in between the moons two points. History She had originally enlisted into the Keron Army for two reasons, one because she wanted to try and outshine her brother for once since he too had enlisted in the army at an early age, and second was in hope that the strict training and lifestyle would help her to learn how to better control and use her powers. She also worked in a fortune teller parlor in the Alien Underground on Pekopen for a while(and still does from time to time). Miriri was never really assigned to any platoon, but when she was offered to become part of Tsukiki's Platoon whose mission it was to monitor Keroro's platoon, specifically on their progress of the invasion of Pekopen, she full-heartedly accepted. Childhood All though, her and her father rarely had their moments, she had quite the bond with her mother since she inherited her powers from her, though even so her and her mother's powers aren't exactly alike. Her mother can only use her powers to heal others by either manipulating their spirit energy, her own, or the energy around her or even from other living things. Miriri's powers are much more complex and complicated and because of this as a young child, she was afraid of them at times, especially when a spirit would visit her at night, but her mom tried her best to comfort her when she was around. Her mother taught her a lot, but unfortunately because of her job she couldn't stay around to help all the time, and this is where Miriri's great aunt came in. Like her, her great aunt had very similar abilities since it ran in the female side of the family, she was able to help Miriri whenever she had questions or was afraid and when her mom wasn't around. Miriri loved spending time with her when her parents weren't around, but this didn't last long. A little after Miriri's eighth birthday her great aunt died and that's when Moruru really started to torture her. Before her brother messing with her was tolerable since she usually could go to at least her great aunt about it, but now with no one around, she was more vulnerable. Moruru would pester her all the time, and even used her as a test subject for a few of his experiments in the past. He was also better than her at almost everything, always wowing everyone with his robots and gadgets, she would try to wow them with her powers, but they would just run in fear or call her crazy. In school, she did her best to get at least average grades. Miriri was teased a lot in school, often being called a freak or crazy. She hated it when her teachers expected her to do just as good as her brother, and seemed to be astonished when she didn't and then would go on about how she should be more like her brother. She always felt like she was just living in her brother's shadow, and then when his high intellect got him enlisted into the army at an early age, she soon after enlisted herself, hoping that her powers in the army would outshine her brother's smarts and she also thought that maybe the Keron Army or someone in the army would be able to help her learn how to better control her powers, since her mother could only do so much and the only other person how could teach her from experience was now dead( and even though her great aunt comes to her sometimes in spirit, she can never stay with her long and most of the time Miriri usually doesn't understand what she is trying to tell her ). The only two friends that Miriri has ever had and held close to her were Tomomo and Pandada. They were the only ones that stuck close to her and believed in her all those years, even after she left to go into the army, but all was not lost soon enough they met up again in the army for not to long after Miriri had, Tomomo enlisted herself and became a bomber pilot and Pandada too was later forced to enlist by her family. Relationships Kilala:''' They first met when Kilala came into the fortune teller pallor Miriri worked in and right away began to bond with one another. Now they share a close friendship even though Miriri sometimes does freak her out. Miriri also finds Kilala's relationship with Giroro to be quite cute and hopes that it continues to grow in the future. '''Masasa: Hasn't really got the chance to talk or meet her, and it seems that Masasa tends to keep a good distance from her. Miriri thinks that this maybe because she's afraid of her, though is unsure. Miriri would like to get to know her, she seems like a really nice person. Nariri: Hasn't really met her either. Miriri would like to get to know her she seems like a lot of fun to be around, though finds that she also tends to stay away from her. Lolili: Actually enjoys her company, even though the noise of her sucking on her lollipops can be annoying, Miriri is able to tolerate it pretty well. Also enjoys playing Hide and Seek with her. Tsukiki: Even after hearing all the rumors about her, Miriri was never afraid of Tsukiki. Miriri has had to live with spirits around her all her live and so she knows from experience that you should never judge someone base on something like their looks or in this case on rumors. Also Miriri can relate to Tsukiki in that many people fear her too since Miriri is surrounded by the dead all the time. Enjoys chatting with her and finds it easier to talk to her about things that she would usually keep to herself when talking to others. Giroro: '''Doesn't really talk to him much, though has a great amount of respect for him as a soldier... well that is until she learned he is completely terrified of ghosts. She can't help to laugh at him sometimes, especially when he freaks out after she surprise pranks him, though afterwords she feels sorry for the guy. She finds his crush on Kilala cute, and even finds his crush on Natsumi somewhat cute, but funny more than anything. '''Keroro: Doesn't really like him that much. Miriri thinks he's a lazy oak for building gundams all day, a bit of a "coconut head", and even a jerk at times. She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Though she does find his relationship with Fuyuki to be sweet and shows to her that maybe he's a pretty decent guy after all. Tamama: Finds him to be quite adorable on the outside, though she doesn't talk to him much and trys to keep her distance from him because she fears that the "toxic" energy that surrounds him and makes up most of his aura could have a strange affect on her since she is empathetic to others energy and she has never been around someone with that kind of energy for a long period of time before and fears of what might happen if she does. She also finds his alternate personality quite disturbing to say the least. Kururu: Avoids him at all cost. She doesn't like the "strange aura" that surrounds him and the fact that he reminds her a bit of her older brother doesn't help either. Dororo: Tries her best not to forget/notice him, but even she sometimes doesn't when she's focused on something else. Being able to see other people's auras helps her to notice him more often than not. Actually enjoys talking with him here and there, and relates to him especially with the whole trauma thing seeing her older brother caused her quite a few traumas in the past. She respects him both for his fighting skills and his love for the planet Pekopen. Garuru: '''At first, she knew very little about him. Just that he was great and well-known soldier in the Keron army and that was pretty much it, and she wasn't really all that interested in him either. All though upon meeting him for the first time, she felt odd around him. She put it off that it was his aura having a strange effect on her and that she should probably just stay away from him, but deep-down she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about him either and whenever she did, that same odd feeling would return. Then she realized that she was crushing on him, but she doesn't want to accept her feelings for him, which causes her to become extremely embarassed whenever anyone mentions or pokes fun at her feelings for him, and causes her to be tongue twisted at times and even more clumsy than usual whenever she's around him, which also causes her even more embarrassment. '''Natsumi: If Miriri would be afraid of anything it would be Natsumi when she's really angry. She also doesn't like the way she sometimes treats Keroro and the others unless Miriri thinks they really deserve it in one way or another as punishment. All in all she respects Natsumi, though wishes she would treat them better. Fuyuki: Likes him especially since he doesn't find her and her abilities scary, in fact his interest in her can sometimes annoy her to the point that she'll even hide from him or plainly ditch him somewhere. Though she likes to chat with him when he's not too annoying. Aki: Likes to hang around her when she's home, and even chat with her from time to time. Has a great deal of respect for her. Momoka: Finds it easier to be around her than Tamama and will even chat with her from time to time, though when she's her alternate personality Miriri keeps the hell away. Mois: Likes her quite a bit, though doesn't talk to her much. Abilities She can control her spirit energy (and to an extent the energy that surrounds others and other living things and even energy from spirits, but they have to be willing to lend her that energy, she can't just take it) to attack, protect or heal minor injuries. She can heals others by manipulating the energy in their body, but she can't physically take it away, though she can take some energy from the aura that irradiates around them(their aura, though again have to be willing to lend that energy). Even so her healing abilities aren't as powerful as her moms as this comes with experience and Miriri hasn't had a lot or that much advance training either. She is empathetic to other people's thoughts, feelings, and energy though so much so sometimes she can gain some of their personality and start acting like them for a period of time(this stops if she is removed from that person's presence for a long enough time), especially if this persons aura is very strong or unusual and if she has been close to this person for a good amount of time. She has no to very little control over this. She can see, hear and communicate with spirits and can even let them take control over her body like a medium, though she would never allow an evil spirit to take control over her body in fear of the consequences of doing so , but they will even try to forcefully take control over her especially if they're really strong. She can also pass through walls and even levitate, but these abilities can sometimes "backfire" on her since she doesn't have a lot of experience with her abilities. Strengths ~Doesn't give up easily ~Loyal to those close to her, and will do anything for them ~Spirit/Medium Powers ~Sneak Attacks Weakness ~Her powers can backfire on her sometimes since she is still inexperienced ~She gets really squimish around anything with lots of legs, specifically Millipedes and Centipedes ~Is a bit claustrophobic, which includes being in a big crowd for too long ~Her older brother finding her ~Being embarassed ~Feels weird/weak whenever she's around Garuru Calling Miriri See also *Tsukiki Platoon External Links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Characters Category:Keronians